random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random Channel
The Random Channel is a random channel. It has epic and random shows. All shows that are epic, random, epic, or any combination of the three, they go on this channel YAY! It's offices, headquarters, and transmission centre (made out of 20-year old plasticine glued together and painted to look like bricks) are located at the Jane Addams Memorial Tollway on I-90 in Belvidere, Illinois. It's other headquarters is located in a old converted red roof Pizza Hut. It is commercial free. (IT’S AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) All revenue for the channel is provided by . The channel's random on-air graphics are designed by Klasky Csupo. Yes, that Klasky Csupo. Programming Current ongoing series Original *The Bunkest *RNW Unleashed *Scienceburg Labs *The Cra-Z Random-ness Show! *The Café *A Random Disney Afternoon *Squirrely's Treehouse *Math Physcopaths *Random Show *Thank Gosh It's Friday *The Pantomime Mime Comedy Hour *Nina and the Three Guys *Tales from Poké Pelago *Interdimoonsions Syndicated *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Amazing World of Gumball *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Arthur Current completed series Original *The Bunker *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker Cast Away *Treeface and Mr. Pants *Gaben of Georgia *Nyan Cat *Dumb Show *A Very Random Show *Musical Bananas *Livin' With My Doubles *Nate's Desk *That's So Gaben *The WageGannon6 Show *The Randotopians *The Random-ness Test *Wayside *NASCAR Mutant Racing *Patchy and Potty's Krabby Patty Game Show! Syndicated *Phineas and Ferb *Regular Show *MAD *Invader Zim *The Penguins of Madagascar *Garfield and Friends *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Looney Tunes Show *Littlest Pet Shop *Adventures in the Second Dimension: The Mini-Series *Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! *Phineas and Ferb: In the Game Shows *Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Zoobilee Zoo *Monster Wars *Monster Jam *Tuff Trax/Super Trax Former programming *Random Video Gaming History *The U SUCK Show *The Adventures of LOLWUT Man *The Random Commenter *The Face Banks Show *The Adventures of Sam Strawberry *Pooh Goes Poop on TV *Let's Take a Quiz *In Soviet Russia... *Phineas and Derp *The 42 Show *PoopTube Poop *The LOLcats Show! *FALCON PUNCH!!! *Gotham Tales *Fun and Fortune *Shaky Shaky Shorts These are shows with short episodes that air during commercial breaks. *The Man Who Forgot His Hand Is A Bomb (cancelled) *Rarity Travels to Her Destiny in 203,043 Miles (cancelled) *Nina Needs to Go (a E/I short series) (cancelled) *Shadow Kills *Bum Reviews *Frankenguy and the Professor (cancelled) Channel Info This channel was made by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh with the assistance of Tornadospeed, JBWikia9000 and Mochlum so that is why Phineas and Ferb are popular on it. But the other shows like Regular Show and Adventure Time are still both good on it and stuff. No teen monsters, W00H00! Rejected bumps There were no rejected Random Channel Bumps until the 2013 new years day marathon of subtitled episodes of El Chavo del Ocho and English-dubbed and subtitled episodes of El Chavo: The Animated Series known as the "Chavo-a-thon" which ran for 17 days. During the second hour of the marathon a bump featuring images of the character Patty flashed across the screen from seemingly out of nowhere. Many viewers were confused to see a woman who was commonly thought to have been dead flash across the screen and many viewers started to complain on the Random Channel "chat hat" forums. After hours of complaining, Roberto Gómez Bolaños confessed that a bump featuring the words "Come out La Chilindrina, where-ever you are" was replaced with in 13 seconds of air time because he found the bump may infringe on copyright because María Antonieta de las Nieves owns the right to her character in the original live action show. Following the outrageous bump, the Random Channel showed a public apology. Category:Random Works! Category:Television Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:The Random Channel Category:Channels Category:Tornadospeed's Favorite Pages